Drunk in Paris
by Jassific
Summary: Miranda got her divorce papers and sulks in alcohol...
1. Chapter 1

Drunk in Paris

Miranda was sitting in her hotel room in Paris after she sent her assistant away ˋto do her job´. She was upset and angry about the received divorce-papers from Stephen. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she decided to have a drink; She stood and poured herself a big glass of scotch.

She decided to make a call before she sulked in alcohol and tears.

"Babies how are you two doing? I miss you both dearly." She told the twins who had her on speaker.

"We miss you too mom. Hey guess what? We both got A's on our history test."

"Oh darlings, I am so proud of you." Miranda said with tears rising in her eyes. She couldn't tell them the bad news yet, she thought to herself.

"When are you coming back mom?" Cassidy asked.

"I will be home late Saturday night and your father will bring you Sunday. Would you like to go out for brunch?"

"Ohhhh yummy yes can we go to that one place we went last time?" Caroline asked.

Miranda had to chuckle at the response and how much they sounded like her.

"If you would like that we certainly can."

"Mom we have to go. The bus will be here any minute. Bye mom we love you." They both yelled.

Before the editor could finish her response response the dial tone hit her ears. Nonetheless she was glad to hear their voices. When she got up to pour herself another scotch she saw her cell phone light up; indicating she had a new notification.

When Miranda checked the device she saw it was from Andrea. What in the world would she want at this hour? Miranda thought to herself. She was sure she had a blast with the dashing Christian Thompson.

She read the text from her assistant.

'Miranda, please let me know if I can do anything for you.'

Miranda's heart swelled and she smiled at the message. She liked the young woman but knew nothing would ever evolve with her. She was just her assistant. Miranda became angry with herself for allowing these feelings to develop for the lovely woman.

So she texted her back in her usual icy style.

'As I said Andrea—your Job.'

She got up and decided it was time for some more scotch, but instead of sulking alone in her room, she chose to go to the hotel bar.

Miranda was tired of being alone with her thoughts.

Andy was checking her phone when she heard the received message. When she read it she wasn't mad, but concerned.

She must be really hurt right now Andy thought.

"Bad news?" Christian asked.

"Actually yes, I have to go back to the hotel." Andrea lied. She didn't want to be here with this sleazy man. She knew all he wanted was to get her in the sack, but she didn't have any feelings for the wealthy bachelor. Even though she was single now she only had feelings for one person in particular; One woman to be precise. Miranda. As soon as she saw the older woman's pain in the form of makeup-less red rimmed eyes she knew she had to do something. Andrea more than admired her boss.. Her very attractive boss. For the past three months she got dreamy just thinking about her.

"Well, Miranda's girl is always on duty, huh?" He said arrogantly. Andy was getting more disgusted by the second.

"I guess so, let's get the check."

Of course the "gentleman"paid and they left. She took a cab back to the hotel. She wanted, no, needed to go see Miranda. Andrea knew the probability of Miranda chopping her head off was great, but she needed to make sure the editor was okay. It shocked her to see the woman in such a vulnerable state before.

When she arrived at the hotel, Christian tried to lean in to kiss her. Andy pushed him back and was more than disgusted. Andy being Andy she still tried to be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhm, I am sorry but I am not that kind of girl." Is all she said and then she hurried out of the cab and into the hotel. She went into the lobby and strode to the elevator when she saw Miranda sitting at the hotel bar. 'Great' Andy thought then she could make sure she's ok. When she went over to the bar she heard Miranda slurring to the bartender.

"Thisss a great scotch...mercie cherie." Andy was shocked. She had to make sure she took her back to her room so no one would see her like that. The press would have a fucking field day.

"Miranda?" She said standing next to her barstool.

"Ahn-dreeeeh-ah what a lovely surprise. Where is the loverboyyyy." She husked.

"Uhm, wow... loverboy is hopefully home taking a cold shower. Miranda I should bring you to bed."

Miranda looked at her and smiled widely at her. She was beyond wasted. She put a finger on Andy's lips.

"Shhh, not everyone needs to know that my assistant is taking me to bed." Andy chuckled. She was clearly drunk. Andy told the bar man to put the bill on Mirandas room number. She lead the woman to the elevator.

"Miranda I'm so sorry about you and Stephen."

"I don't care about that asshole. But I really care about uhhh my lovely assistant." She said. Andy couldn't take anything she said seriously. They went into the elevator and Andy pressed the button to the 8th floor where both their rooms were.

Miranda looked at Andy as if she was the most delicious steak and licked her lips. Andy was even more shocked to see her in this state, than crying.

"Mhhh Andreaaaa, your lips look so delicious. I wanna kiss em."

"Ok Miranda we are almost in your room. Then you can get some sleep."

"Sleeep? Oh fuck sleep. I wanna sleep with you Andreahhh." Andy was giggling. Miranda came very close and pressed her against the elevator wall. She grabbed her between her legs without warning. Andy was shocked and ok, yes turned on. But she was sure that was just the scotch. So she needed to pull herself together and resist her drunk boss.

"Mir...holy shit...Miranda please stop.." thank god the elevator arrived. Andy pushed her through the doors and towards her room.

"You are no fun..." Miranda said pouting like a little kid.

Andy was relieved when she closed the door to Mirandas room.

"Ok sweety, let's get you to bed."

"Eager to get me in bed, are we?" Miranda said trying again to come on to Andy again.

"Woahh...Miranda I think you would regret that very much, so let's get you to bed to just sleep and nothing more. It's hard to resist you but I can't take advantage of this situation. It would hurt us both...I guess." She ranted while Miranda waved her hand and started to get undressed in front of Andy.

"I ...Uhm ...Miranda I'll go now to my room. You...I...oh good lord you make this really hard."

Miranda grinned wickedly and just opened her skirt when her whole expression changed. Her face got pale and she held her mouth.

"Oh god..." Miranda ran off to the bathroom and Andy heard her retching. Andy hurried behind her. She got a cold cloth and kneeled next to Miranda.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's ok sweety." She dabbed her mouth with the cloth, helped her back up and handed her some mouthwash.

"Better?" Andy asked looking into Mirandas eyes. She shook her head and started crying.

"Shhh Miranda please don't cry." Andy said and she couldn't help it but ignore the rule of not touching Miranda. She went in and took her in her arms. At first Miranda only laid her head on her shoulder. Andy was rubbing her back and Miranda slowly raised her arms and held on to Andy.

"It's gonna be ok Miranda, come on let's lay down for a minute." Miranda pulled back and looked down. Andy raised her chin and Miranda just nodded in approval. They went into Mirandas bedroom. Andy half sat against the headboard she looked over to Miranda and held out her arms.

"C'mere." Miranda smiled with her tear stained face and Andy's heart melted. Miranda snuggled, yes the ice queen actually snuggled against Andy's chest and Andy started to rub Mirandas back again holding her.

"I'm here for you always." Andy whispered.

"Thank you Andrea, sorry for..." but Andy cute her off. Miranda seemed all of a sudden a lot more sober than just a couple minutes ago.

"Nah-ah none of that. I know for a fact that you are having a very hard time right now. You have an international fashion magazine to run, you have the fashion week here, you are a mother of two teenage girls and you have the divorce of that asshole to deal with. Sorry for the language. So I am not surprised to see this human side of you Miranda. And that's all there is it's human to want to forget reality sometimes and get drunk. Don't apologize." Andy said soothingly. Miranda laid against her chest tears flowing silently down her cheeks.

"It's not just that..." she whispered and held on tighter to Andy.

"What is it Miranda you can talk to me I am a good listener." Andy said rubbing her back.

"It's complicated...I don't know...I guess you are right. Maybe i am just overwhelmed."

Andy was waiting for her to continue but she didn't. She actually heard Mirandas breathing getting deeper and slower. She seemed to relax in her arms. She continued to rub soothing circles on her back until she was fast asleep.

Andy woke up in the middle of the night. Miranda was still in her arms sleeping. Andy loved it but she really had to get up to pee. So she wiggled out of her embrace and tiptoed to the bathroom. When she came back she didn't know if she should go back in, or to her room? She was standing there, pondering, when Miranda cleared her throat.

"What are you waiting for. Just leave like everyone else does." Andy heard that icy tone and knew what to do. She was clearly hurt. So she did the only right thing. She took off her skirt and blouse and went back in bed. She was now only in her tank top and panties but if she spent the night she would be comfortable. She pulled back the covers on one side.

"Miranda take your cloths off and come under the covers. I won't ever leave you. I said I'm here. I'm here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Andy just slid under the covers and watched Mirandas confused look and smirked. Miranda actually went to the bathroom too, freshened up and put on her nightgown which was extremely sexy and to Andy's luck very low cut.

She came out and Andy gasped at the sight. She already pulled down the covers on Mirandas side as well. She slid in quickly and covered up.

"Wow Miranda you are gorgeous, Stephen is fucking stupid. Oh my god." Andy started and Miranda chuckled.

"Andrea, please stop but thank you I appreciate your compliment. You look very acceptable too."

Ok Andy thought Miranda was back to normal.

"Thank you Miranda." She said aloud and mumbled afterwards so she thought Miranda wouldn't hear. "But how am I supposed to behave?" But unfortunately or maybe fortunately she heard and chuckled.

When Andy laid down she faced the wall and away from Miranda. She felt her coming up behind her. Her breath tickling her ear.

"Maybe I don't want you to behave, Andreahhhh." She husked in her ear. Andy's head whipped around and she stared in those crystal blue eyes, filled with desire. Miranda started to trace little circles on Andy's collar bone while staring at her.

"Miranda wha...I mean...seriously?" Andy stuttered.

"That's what I meant when I said it's not all. I don't care about the divorce. The marriage was long over. I got so drunk because you went out with that creature Thompson. I ...I was jealous i believe because I wanted you for quite some time."

"What? Oh my god Miranda, you...want...you know? to be with me...like for real and all?"

Miranda blushed but was nodding and repeated. "Like for real and all." Andy sat up and looked into Mirandas eyes and couldn't find anything else but sincerity. Her eyes filled up with tears she cupped her face and traced her with her thumbs. Miranda closed her eyes at the touch and smiled. Andy couldn't wait and went in and surprised Miranda who's eyes were closed with a smoldering kiss.

Miranda stared reciprocating and moaned into the passionate kiss. Andy couldn't believe it. Suddenly Miranda leaned back and pulled Andy on top of her.

"Oh darling I've wanted you for so long." Miranda whispered in her ear and Andy snapped.

"Fuck, Miranda I will make you mine now." She grabbed her boobs and sensually squeezed them through her night gown.

"Oh god Andrea...yes please...I'm yours my darling." She husked and moaned. Andy couldn't wait and slid down her body. She pushed the nightgown up and saw that Miranda didn't wear panties.

"Mhhh What a naughty girl, no panties...I like it...a looot." Andy moaned teasing her by tracing her fingers up and down her thighs making Miranda writhing under her hands. Andy went in and slid her tongue through her folds. She devoured her lovely pussy. She smelled and tasted delicious and Andy couldn't get enough. Miranda was panting to no end and was ready to explode. Andy realized that and stopped licking her.

Miranda got frustrated and was pouting. But only for a second when she saw that Andy was straddling her pussy with her own she was back on fire in no time. And so was Andy. Andy was rubbing their pussys together passionately and Miranda jerked her hips in the perfect rhythm. They were touching and kissing each other in between and soon Miranda went over the edge. Seeing Miranda come undone Andy quickly followed.

They were still panting but they laid in each other's arms all satisfied and happy. Andy looked up at Miranda and smiled.

"I really love Paris."


End file.
